Do You Know The Sinnerman? The Sinnerman? The Sinnerman?
by ManyFandomsNoTime
Summary: When the team's doppelgangers are killed and staged in ways meant to scare them, they have to figure out who is behind it. My take on season 3 post episode 12. Larger Sinnerman presence and Pierce as the main bad guy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Story Changes:

Episodes 13-21 didn't happen.

Chloe and Pierce start dating in 3-5 after Pierce is shot, but mostly keep it secret. Lucifer isn't threatened yet, because he doesn't think it's serious or lasting.

Starts during 3-12 at the end of the talk with Pierce and Lucifer.

Spelling Kane was a hassle, as it's spelled differently everywhere I look, but I decided to go with the spelling in the closed captions to make it simple. Also, while I have made minor changes in my head prior to this moment, things will change a lot after this chapter. This one, though, does have a few scenes taken from the show, just condensed and not in the same order as the show. If there are similar scenes later (especially as I LOVE the final episode and will be borrowing elements from it) I'll try not to make them too boring and repetitive. Let me know if you'd rather I type them out for continuity sake or make a reference and skip to the next part.

If you want to skip the first part, as it's a rehash of Lucifer and Pierce's first conversations after Lucifer finds out he's Kane, than go down to the page break, but this first part is a re-imagining of Lucifer and Kane's conversation after Lucifer finds out about Pierce's true identity. It's mostly to show a condensed conversation, instead of splitting it up between locations. Plus, if Pierce and Chloe had gotten together earlier in the series, Lucifer would have had this talk as soon as he found out, instead of waiting until he thinks Pierce is leaving (the city, not the bar).

There are a few scenes and conversations before this point that I think would have gone differently too, but I think they'd be too boring to put into the beginning of this story, so if there's any interest, I'll publish them as a series of one-shots in a different story.

And finally, it's been a reallllly long time since I've written anything, so constructive criticism is welcome, but please be nice.

* * *

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care. Now, after getting stabbed and killing the closest thing I have to a friend, I've had a long day."

Pierce walked past Lucifer, slamming into his shoulder. Lucifer grabbed his arm, turning Pierce back to face him. "I have just one more question before you leave. What game are you playing with the Detective? What could you possibly want with her?"

"What makes you think that I'm playing with her? Why couldn't I just be interested in her?"

"Because, as we've established, you're Kane. I don't believe that you have no ulterior motive," Lucifer casually reached his free hand towards the bar, grabbing his glass and downing the contents. "So spill. What do you possibly want with her?"

"Why is that so hard to believe? That I'm actually interested in her? Chloe's special." Pierce said, pulling his arm from Lucifer's grasp. His one arm still clutched his chest where his wound was, but his free hand clenched a bit as he rose to his full height, matching Lucifer's stare.

Lucifer smiled sarcastically, and leaned in, "well, I'm not arguing that, but tell me, _Pierce_ , what is it you really want with her? What is it you desire?"

Pierce stared at Lucifer. His eyes glazed over a bit, as he tried to fight it. "I want…" he stopped himself, but couldn't break away from Lucifer's gaze.

"Come on, what is it that you want with the Detective, hmm?"

"I want to die."

Lucifer straightened back up, confusion filling his face. "What? I don't understand. What does the Detective have to do with wanting to die?"

Pierce let out a shaky breath and walked back over to the stool that he had vacated. He grabbed the drink that he had left on the bar and slowly sipped it, sitting down and leaning on the bar. "I have walked this earth for thousands of years, I have done everything, I have seen everything, I have watched everything I have ever known turn to ashes, over and over again." He drained the last of his scotch, setting the glass down on the bar. Lucifer walked around the bar, grabbing the bottle and refilling both of their glasses.

"Well, it's almost like you're in-"

"Hell?" Interrupted Pierce, "yeah. And I've been searching for a way out. For _ever_! Keeping an eye out on every celestial on earth and what they're doing. How and why they seem to come and go." He paused, taking more sips of the scotch. "So imagine my surprise when I find out there's a detective who somehow made the Devil bleed. For the first time, I had hope. Maybe she could do for me what she did for you."

"Then finally you'd be free." Lucifer said scornfully, draining his glass and pouring another, draining the rest of the bottle.

"Yeah." Pierce breathed, taking another swig.

"Then why kidnap me?"

"Because in order to test my theory, I needed you out of the way. So I hired someone to knock you out when Chloe was close. Then you sprouted wings and came back early, and screwed up the entire plan. So I had to think on the fly."

Lucifer paused, glass halfway to his lips, "hold on. The shooter at the ranch?"

"Yeah."

"You let him know you were coming? Hoping he'd react the way that he did?" He slammed the glass down on the bar angrily. "You put the detective in danger!"

"And even then, with Chloe right beside me, it didn't work. So that little bit of hope I had? It's gone."

"Oh, boo-hoo," Lucifer picked up the glass again, and scoffed, "what about everything else that happened to me?

"Honestly, I don't know."

There was a pause as Lucifer examined Pierce's face for any sign of lying or deceit, "you're telling the truth."

They sat there in silence for a minute before Pierce got up again. "Well, as much fun as this has been, like I said, I've had a long day." He grabbed a clean napkin from the bar, replacing the one that he had been using, then walked out, Lucifer too busy processing the information to really notice.

* * *

Lucifer leaned against the bar, looking over the crowd writhing and dancing in his club, not really feeling like joining in. It had been a week since the events of the Sinnerman case and Chloe had yet to return any of his calls or texts. He had thought about just showing up at one of her crime scenes and making her listen to reason, but had uncharacteristically thought better of it, deciding to give her a bit of space before reminding her of how valuable his assistance could be.

He saw some girls eyeing him, and drained the rest of his drink before moving away from the bar, but not towards the ladies. He was craving a cigarette, and had, for some reason, let the good doctor convince him that he should start smoking away from others. She had some reasons of 'personal space' and 'respecting others', but he had taken them as breaks from his life. He wasn't sure why he enjoyed getting away from everything for a few minutes, but sometimes it was nice.

The side door to Lux opened up into the alleyway beside the club, and a few steps down and an alcove successfully hid his breaks from the masses who were trying to gain access to the club. Occasionally he saw stragglers pass through, but for the most part he was alone in the alley.

Tonight he was alone. The air smelled slightly of garbage from the dumpster on his other side and rain to come. The rain was far off to the east though, and probably wouldn't hit soon, although the clouds looked angry. Lucifer leaned down a bit to cover his cigarette to light it, when he noticed a shoe poking out from in front of the dumpster. He smirked a bit, thinking of everyone who came to the club who got completely smashed, and walked towards the fallen person.

When he got within sight, he froze. He could have sworn he felt his heart stop, even if that was physically impossible. He ran over to the body and rolled her onto her back. The girl lying on the ground was the splitting image of Chloe Decker, and even though he was pretty sure that it wasn't her, the slight doubt was causing him worry.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed her number, _almost_ praying that she would finally answer. When it went to voicemail, he swallowed his pride and called Dan.

" _Hello?"_

"Daniel? This is very important. Have you seen the Detective today?" Lucifer held his breath unconsciously, hoping that the answer would be affirmative.

" _Yeah, she just picked up Trixie from my house ten minutes ago, why? She still not talking to you?"_

His sigh of relief was one that he couldn't hold in, but he did make it quiet enough so Dan couldn't hear. "I think you need to send her over to Lux. I found a body outside of my club, and I think she'll want to see this."

Twenty minutes later the alley behind Lux was roped off with police tape, and Chloe was surveying the scene. Her anger had cooled a bit towards Lucifer, but she still hadn't forgiven him, so she had avoided talking to him for the moment while she tried to ascertain the scene first.

Ella was leaning over the body doing preliminary work while Chloe watched. It was uncanny how closely the victim resembled her, and it was freaking her out just a bit. Even the clothes looked like something that she would wear, instead of the shiny and skimpy outfits that were seen frequenting the nightclub.

"Time of death was about four hours ago," said Ella, still leaning over the body. "COD was a gunshot to the chest, I think, and she was dressed in these clothes post-mortem."

"You think?" Chloe asked. "It's not like you to be unsure."

"Well, I know she was dressed post-mortem, because the wound is under the clothes, and there is no hole in the shirt. But it's hard to say if this was a gunshot, because we need to look under the clothes back at the lab." Ella rolled over the victim, showing Chloe the back of the jacket. "This is weird though, the bottom of the jacket is singed. Also, there's smudges on the shirt and pants which could be from the same fire."

Chloe paused, looking closely at the clothing. "Wait…"

Ella watched her for a minute while Chloe ran her hands up and down the hem of the jacket. "Waiting?"

"I think this is my jacket…" Chloe breathed, finding what she was looking for, a small hole by the front left pocket. "This is what I was wearing on the Sinnerman case, when the car blew up. I had to throw it away because it was singed when the car blew up. These are my clothes…"

They both looked at the face of the victim again, stunned.

"Are you sure?" Ella asked, "they aren't just really good replicas?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Do you see this stain here? This is where Trixie spilled ketchup on my jacket just before the case. I never washed it after, because there was no point. And this hole is where a piece from the car door got lodged in after the explosion. I'm positive that this was mine." Her face paled slightly from the implication, but she otherwise showed no sign of letting it affect her. She had to be strong if she was going to solve this case. Any weakness and they'd take her off of it and give it to another detective.

Ella on the other hand, was horrified. "Does that mean that this body is a message? For who? You? Lucifer? Who would do such a thing? Will you be alright?"

"I'm fine, Ella. Don't worry about me?" Chloe stood up, and steeled herself. "Speaking of Lucifer, I need to get security footage from him. Excuse me."

Chloe walked back inside, knowing exactly where Lucifer would be. Predictably, he was at the bar, swallowing what had to be his third or fourth pour of scotch. When he saw her, he made a beeline for her, his eyes sweeping up and down her body, as if checking for wounds or marks. She felt a tiny bit of anger swell up in her, which she quickly stamped down. She needed this information from him, and yelling wouldn't be any help.

"Detective, I-"

She put her hand up to stop him. "I just want to know about your security system. Do you have any cameras on that entrance?"

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair in an uncharacteristic expression of frustration. "Not on the outside, but we do have one pointed at the door from the inside. Tyler can get it for you." He pointed at a bartender who was talking to a uniformed officer.

She nodded briskly and turned.

"Detective!"

She turned around, giving him a flat look.

"I… I'm glad you are alright." He took another drag of scotch and she paused briefly before turning back to the bartender.

The bartender was just finishing up his statement for the uniform, when Chloe got there and asked to see the security room. He lead her to a room in the same back hall as the exit and opened it up.

"Here. Mr. Morningstar said to give you whatever you want, so you'll have full access."

"Thanks. Tyler, was it?" Chloe asked. "How long have you been at Lux?"

"Oh, a year or so? I was part time while I finished school, but bumped up to full time while I'm looking for other work."

She nodded absently, looking around the room. There was a desk with three monitors on it, each showing different angles of the club.

"How long has this system been in place?"

"Only a couple of months. Since that poor girl passed away here. Boss thought that it'd be good to have some records of the guests here. Most of the club still isn't monitored, but he thought it was a good idea to have an idea of who was here."

She was surprised. Maybe he had learned something in the two years they had been working together. "Thanks Tyler. I'll let you know when we're done here."

He nodded and left the room. Chloe sat down at the computer and located the side door camera. The feed was still on the activity that was going down currently, and the coroner's van had arrived and was picking up the body. The angle of the camera pointed at the door from inside, so her view covered the bottom of the stairs and the edge of the victim's shoe, but wasn't a wide enough angle to get the dumpster or body. Sighing, Chloe rewound the image to just before Lucifer said he went out for a smoke break.

If she was being honest with herself, she had noticed that Lucifer had stopped smoking as much over the past year, but she hadn't realized that he was removing himself entirely while he did so. Just more proof that he had changed over the time she had known him.

Chastising herself over her train of thought going off the rails, she focused back on the security footage. On screen, Lucifer walked out the door holding his cigarettes, and luckily left the door open wide enough for her to see everything that she could. He walked outside, took a deep breath and went to light his cigarette, when his eyes caught something. He gave that smirk, the one she knew as him catching someone doing something naughty and he took a few steps forward. That's when he froze. She saw all the color drain from his face and he ran out of frame. The image stayed still for five minutes, the only change coming from the end of the alley where the light danced just a bit.

When Lucifer came back into frame, he looked like someone had beat him with a stick. His face was still pale, although a shadow of relief danced on his face, he sagged against the door frame and tried to light up his cigarette, fingers slipping on the lighter. After failing a fifth time, he put down his lighter and gave up, his free hand going up to his face to cover his eyes.

Maybe she had been a little harsh to him. She was wigged out by the body, she couldn't imagine what he had gone through when he found it. Especially since she hadn't been speaking to him at the time.

Chloe once again shook herself out of her thoughts, she'd go over the footage before Lucifer came out and make sure, but she didn't think there was anything useful on these tapes.

Sure enough, nothing exciting happened in the four hours before Lucifer's smoke break, the door stayed closed the entire time. She left the footage back on the live feed before packing up and heading out. She stopped to say a few words to the officers, but then she got into the elevator to go up to the penthouse. Lucifer was owed an apology.

* * *

A/N: Well, chapter one is written and done! I had a different story, but then I was thinking of what I liked in season 3, and what I didn't (mainly I like the Sinnerman storyline, but not the fact that it goes nowhere for an entire season before the finale which I LOVED and have seen over 5 times). I then changed my first story, which took place mid-finale and changed it to be mid-season so I could stretch out the Sinnerman storyline. I wish Pierce could have been an actual bad guy, instead of a footnote and a love triangle. But here's my way of fixing it. Hopefully this will make for a longer story and a more satisfying (for me) explanation of what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I originally had them visiting the victim's workplace, but it really didn't work and was awkward, which I decided to redo last minute and ended up scrapping today. The ending two scenes are from the show with minor changes. As things move along, things will get more changed, but the first few chapters may have a bit of crossover, so I'm debating between trying to flesh out the story with the scenes from the show or doing a small recap to remind readers of the scenes, and then really only diving in when there are big changes. Let me know if you have an opinion one way or another! I do like some stories that have scenes from the show, but other times I skip them. So I don't really have an idea of which way to go myself!

* * *

The bell rang softly as the elevator doors opened with a quiet hiss. The penthouse was quiet, the lights dim. Lucifer sat at his piano, his fingers ghosting over the keys, not quite pressing on them. Chloe stepped out of the elevator slowly, not quite sure that she'd be welcome after her behavior downstairs.

"Ah, Detective. Any news on our girl downstairs?" His tone was one of obvious false cheeriness, his fingers finally caressing the keys, playing a haunting melody.

Chloe took a deep breath and decided to slip into her regular role as cop. "No. We're still not sure who she is. I'm sure that Ella will find us a match soon." She took a few steps further into the room, closer to the piano. "Lucifer, look… I'm sorry."

"Whatever for, Detective?" He stopped playing and looked her in the eyes. She looked him over critically. He definitely looked worse than normal, dare she say, disheveled? Not in a fun way either, more like he hadn't slept in days. His hair was mussed, and his eyes were slightly unfocused and so slightly red that she thought she may be imagining it. He didn't look drunk, but well on his way there.

"I'm still upset with you about what happened on the Sinnerman case, but it still wasn't right for me to treat you the way you did downstairs. I'm sorry." She took another step towards him, now right in front of the piano. "That girl, she freaked me out, and I know that I'm not dead. I didn't react well, and I didn't think about how you must have felt."

Lucifer flashed her another wide smile, one that didn't quite reach his eyes, and grabbed the glass of scotch that never seemed to be far away, downing the contents. "Don't worry about me Detective, I'll be fine. We need to worry more about that poor girl downstairs. Someone left her outside my club like trash, they need to be punished!"

"Okay." she said softly. She knew that pushing the issue would just cause Lucifer to shut down, so she made the decision to back down. "Come to the precinct tomorrow, and we'll have more information to track down. We'll find out who did this."

"Don't worry Detective! We'll find them and they'll get properly punished. Nothing bad will happen."

As she got into the elevator, she wasn't sure that he was trying to reassure her or himself.

* * *

Lucifer took a deep breath before exiting the elevator at the precinct. He still didn't feel quite right, the weird feeling in his chest just wouldn't go away. Dr. Linda would have called it anxiety, but he couldn't identify it, so he pushed it away, trying to ignore it. He unconsciously went to the railing, his eyes searching out Chloe, just to reassure himself that she was okay.

She was sitting at her desk, pouring over the file that Ella had given her that morning. The victim was a girl named Stella Harris, a girl from Iowa, who had moved to the city to pursue her law career. She had been a paralegal at some law firm on the same level of Charlotte's. Stella had been a few years younger than Chloe, and her photos showed a very different girl than who had been found in the club yesterday. Her clothes were high end business attire, and her hair was pulled back into a stylish bun. They looked more like cousins, rather than the twins that they had seemed like in the dark last night.

"Morning, Detective!" Lucifer said jovally, sliding into the chair in front of her. Chloe looked up and saw that he looked much better than he had the last time she had seen him. "Any new information on the dead girl?"

Chloe handed him the folder. "Ella found out who she was. Stella Harris, 34, worked at some fancy law firm downtown. We need to-"

"Oh Detective! You should be taking notes, this girl knew how to dress!" He held up a picture of the victim out at a club with some coworkers. She was fashionably dressed, a dress that was a bit sexy, but certainly appropriate for drinks with coworkers. "I don't think she'd mind if you raided her wardrobe, after all she is dead."

"Lucifer! Not appropriate!" Chloe massaged at her temples, wishing for stronger coffee.

"But Detective! You're roughly the same size. All those clothes, going to waste!"

Chloe sighed, closing her eyes and wishing for more patience. Sometimes her eight-year-old had better social cues than her partner. Making a decision to ignore his inappropriate suggestion, she said, "so, we're going to go by her office today and interview her coworkers, see if anybody had a grudge or a reason to want her dead. Are you coming?"

"Sounds dreadfully boring. How long is this going to take?" He fiddled with his cuffs and looked over at her, reminding her of a puppy.

"Oh come on. We may find something interesting." She gathered up her jacket and files. "Afterwards we'll stop by her place and see if we can find anything to point to her killer." She wasn't sure that they were going to find anything. She doubted that it was personal, not with how and where the body had been staged, but she wanted to make sure that all rocks were turned over. It wouldn't do if she missed a big clue because she was focusing too close to home. "Let's go. I need a coffee…"

After a frustrating and fruitless day at the victim's office, going over testimonies and alibi's, Chloe and Lucifer were stumped. Even Lucifer's jokes had tapered off towards the end, he was just too tired to keep it up.

"Let's call it a night." Chloe said, running her hands over her eyes and through her hair.

"Really, Detective?" Lucifer smiled at her, although the tiredness still showed on his face. "You're giving up before me? This is a surprise."

Chloe smiled back while gathering up the papers scattered all over her desk. "Yeah, well don't get used to it. I just think that we're getting nowhere and some rest might do us a world of good. Go on, I'll clean up here."

Lucifer was out of his chair before she had even completed her final sentence. "You don't have to tell me twice. Plus, there's something I have to take care of. Good night Detective." He turned and left.

"Goodnight!" Chloe called after him, her voice tinged with laughter.

* * *

Tires screeched as Lucifer swung his car around, cutting off Pierce's motorcycle. Pierce sighed and got off the motorcycle. "Where do you think you're going?" Lucifer asked, stepping out of his convertible.

"Home, but I don't think you're here to talk to me about my night time routine."

"Oh, believe me, I'm not. I'm here because I finally figured out why my father returned my wings. And as it turns out," Lucifer casually slid his hands into his pockets, "it had nothing to do with me at all. It was about you."

Pierce sounded angry as he replied, "how many times do I have to tell you I had nothing to do with your wings?"

" I know, but my father did. He wanted to stop you defying Him, and He used me to do it. You said yourself you needed me out of the way. And since my wings ruined your kidnapping plan, it seems I was a means to an end."

"So what?"

"It means my dad screwed us both. But perhaps there's a way for us to screw him back."

"How?" Pierce couldn't help the interest that Lucifer''s words sparked in him.

"By killing you, of course."

Pierce pursed his lips, annoyance coursing through him. "I thought we went over this already." He turned, done with the conversation.

"You can't die, I know. But I know your MO, _Kane,_ you only stay in one place for so long before you pop off with a new identity and start all over. How long have you been Marcus Pierce, hmm? Quite a while, long enough to make people suspicious about your age? Well, I promise you, if you stay, I will find a way to end your infinite misery, if it's the last thing I do."

Pierce turned back to Lucifer, crossing his arms. "What makes you think you can do that?"

"Well, you may have crossed paths with God, but you've certainly never made a deal with the Devil before, now, have you?" A smirk crossed Lucifer's face, and Pierce considered. Lucifer held his hand out. "What say we change that?"

A few moments passed before Pierce clasped Lucifer's outstretched hand, "What do I have to lose?"

"Well, hopefully, your life."

* * *

Across town, Linda and Amenadiel were sitting together at a nice restaurant.

Linda sighed, "This sneaking around, I can't do it anymore, Amenadiel."

Amenadiel laughed softly, "I'm so relieved to hear you say that, because I feel the same way."

"You do?" Relief flooded Linda.

"I do. You see, I realize that I don't want to hide our relationship anymore."

Linda was a bit confused, "well, that's not exactly what I mean." She paused, taking a moment to think of her phrasing. "I'm not sure if we should be intimate together at all. I don't think we should be together."

He shook his head, "I don't understand."

"I feel like I'm being a bad friend to Maze. It doesn't matter how much I like you. I can't date my friend's ex anymore." She reached over for his hand, "but I do really like you."

Amenadiel wrapped both hands around hers and leaned in closely. "And I really like you," he said softly. She looked into his eyes, gaze softening, and then leaned into him, as he reached over the table to kiss her.

Outside, Maze watched, a feeling new to her washed over her entire being. Betrayal. That's what it was. Her anger, a much more familiar feeling, took over, and her blade clanged on the table, driving into the tablecloth. She had _trusted_ Linda. She had _believed_ in Linda. Believed that Linda would never do anything to hurt her. Back in Hell, although she had many siblings, she didn't have any she was close to. Any weakness shown was a way for them to break you down. No one could betray you, because nobody was close enough to. Lucifer being the exception, but it was always expected from him, he never did think of anyone but himself. Human feelings _sucked_.


End file.
